Deseos prohibidos de un pirata
by AnGeLuSyCaIm
Summary: Iggy se siente solo mientras recuerda el adios de Alfred, y encuentra consuelo en los recuerdos donde cierto prisionero de ojos verdes le miraba con odio. Contiene referencias historicas como la Armada Invencible, la batalla de Cartagena de Indias,etc


Si, lo sé … debería actualizar mi otra historia en vez de escribir tonterias, pero vi un video de ellos y no me pude resistir. Dx

Es el primer fic en plan serio y sin humor que hago de Hetalia xD

* * *

_"Me ha dejado"_

_"Finalmente, me ha abandonado"_

Ese maldito mocoso desagradecido, al que tanto cuidé.

Al que tanto amé.

"_Alfred …" - _Murmuro con voz ronca y quebrada. Murmullos que reflejan con evidente claridad lo rota que está mi alma por dentro a pesar del paso de los años. Casi no reconozco mi propia voz. Suena tan miserable, tan apagada, tan ahogada y perdida en medio del dolor …

… tan asquerosamente vulnerable.

Este no soy yo.

Este no es el imperio que un día fui, fuerte y poderoso.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logro evitar que de estos orbes verdes escapen sin mi consentimiento más lagrimas. ¿Acaso puedo llorar más? No quiero más lagrimas de las que ya bañan por completo mi rostro, a pesar de que lucho constantemente por retenerlas con todas mis fuerzas.

Mil y un lagrimas derramadas desde su partida y un corazón encogido por la pena del abandono.

Manos temblorosas sujetando otro vaso lleno de la bebida alcohólica más fuerte que encontré.

Sentado de mala manera en un bar de mala muerte.

Entre sollozos, bebiendo en silencio, pero mi alma gritando por dentro, víctima de la angustia y la soledad.

"_¿Por qué … ?"_

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar así? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? ¡Declarándome la guerra! ¡A mí, su hermano! ¡A la persona que le cuidó y que le quiso tanto! Pero eso no le importó. Se marchó y me dejó aquí. Solo ...

Estoy tan solo …

Que patético. Tirado en este bar y hundiendome en estos viejos recuerdos que jamás quedaran borrados. ¿Qué pasaría si mis hermanos me vieran así?

Francia se convertiría al instante en el país más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra. Eso seguro.

¿Y España?

España …

"¿Qué haría si me viera aquí?" - me pregunto una y otra vez. Pero sinceramente, no sé la respuesta. Puede que solo me sonría, un hecho que sabe que me pone de los nervios, pero a él le importa un carajo.

Me molesta.

Normalmente, esa forma de sonreír es dulce, hermosa y despreocupada, y se la dedica a todo el mundo. Pero yo se que nunca sonreirá de esa forma para mí y eso me irrita hasta limites insospechados. Yo no probaré su dulzura, porque hay demasiado odio y heridas que nunca cerraran entre nosotros. Heridas como la irónica derrota de su Armada, o como aquella maldita batalla en Cartagena de Indias, cuando él y Blas de Lezo(1*) junto a un puñado de españoles derrotaron mi magnifica Armada inglesa, la mejor y más grande que construí en toda mi vida y la segunda más grande en toda la historia. Cuanto lo odié en ese entonces y cuanto le odio ahora.

Me deje llevar por esa inexplicable ansia de derrotarlo y tenerlo desprotegido frente a mí, pero al final todo acabó en desastre. Solo quise verlo, deleitarme con su presencia, con sus ojos, su odio, su cuerpo, y sus labios … tan intocables y prohibidos para mí.

Bufé molesto por el hecho de estar pensando en mi antiguo rival en estos momentos difíciles. Ni siquiera hay una razón para recordarle.

Durante siglos, nunca nos llevamos bien, … no debería estar pensando en él … pero seguro que él sabe por lo que estoy pasando. ¡Hasta su mocoso italiano se fue de su lado! ¡Claro que debe comprenderme! Sé que en el fondo no somos tan distintos ...

Después de todo, él también fue un imperio temido y oscuro, tan fuerte que era capaz de seguir siendo el más poderoso y extenso de los imperios, a pesar de las múltiples guerras que mantenía, a veces con varios países a la vez.

Igual que yo, él cambiaba su sonrisa por su arma. Igual que yo, él se dejo influenciar por la avaricia de sus reyes, que no conocían limites, y así construyó su oscuro pasado, turbio como el mió, lleno de gloria y riquezas que escaparían de nuestras manos como agua escurriéndose entre nuestros dedos.

Ahora, sin embargo, él a cambiado su hacha por una sonrisa, y oculta tras sus ropas las profundas cicatrices que el horror de la guerra a grabado en su piel. Destrucción y miseria es lo único que le causaron esos conflictos, que le llevaron a tomar su vida de forma distinta y dio lugar a la persona agradable y social que es ahora. Aun así, la gente suele murmurar que tiene dos caras. Y dicen que odian su lado oscuro. La cara del conquistador.

Pero …

Yo amo esa parte …

Amo su lado oscuro y odio su cara sonriente y despreocupada.

Con su lado oscuro sé a lo que atenerme. Con su otra cara, no sé como actuar. Esa maldita sonrisa que me dedica de vez en cuando me llena de inseguridad, y despierta en mi dudas sobre la autenticidad y la pureza de tal gesto. Porque yo sé que su actitud es sincera, pero conmigo jamás lo será. Conmigo su sonrisa es falsa. ¡Totalmente falsa! ¿Cómo no podría serlo con todo lo que vivimos en el pasado?

No puede ser verdadera, ya que, en el fondo, él me odia. ¿No es así? ¿O podría ser que en verdad le agrada mi compañía?

¿Será que él ya cerró esas heridas del pasado y yo no soy más que un inseguro paranoico, buscando de él algo que no entiendo pero que necesito?

…

¿Y por qué me importa todo esto de todas formas?

Desde aquella vez, tras la derrota de su Armada, cuando sujete las cadenas de su cuello, le acerqué a mí y me miró con furia. Nuestros rostros a milimetros de distancia sin nunca llegar a tocarse, nuestras narices casi rozandose y nuestros alientos entremezclandose calidamente, mientras respirabamos con dificultad, intentando asesinarnos simplemente con la intensidad de nuestras miradas. ¿Por qué empezó a importarme desde ese entonces su sinceridad respecto a mí? ¿Por qué empezó a importarme todo sobre él? ¿Por qué deseé con tanto fervor el volver a verlo a mi merced en la batalla de Cartagena?

Maldito … - murmuro rabioso, apretando con excesiva fuerza el vaso lleno de bebida alcohólica.

¡Mil veces maldito! ¡Puede engañarles a todos pero a mi no! Yo se que nunca se sintió inocente. Yo he visto la rapidez con la que su mirada dulce cambia al odio absoluto. ¡Yo lo he tenido ante mí aquella vez, encadenado a mi merced! He visto en esas brillantes esmeraldas que tiene por ojos un rencor sin igual. Un odio que me atrapó, me hizo hervir la sangre, e hizo correr la adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo. Solo con recordarlo mi corazón late deprisa, desenfrenado y ansioso. Las penas se van. Me siento vivo. Tan vivo como cuando ambos peleábamos en la cubierta de nuestros barcos, ambos piratas, batiéndonos en duelo, con dos sonrisas engreídas iluminando el rostro del adversario. Retándonos y avivando las llamas de esa enemistad. Encendiéndonos con la pasión que poníamos en cada batalla. Orbes verdes reflejando un brillo al rojo vivo como el ardiente fuego, mirándonos con una mezcla de rabia y … algo más.

De nuevo, los recuerdos de nuestra rivalidad van fluyendo en mi mente, y descubro, para mi sorpresa, que son mi cura ante esta soledad. Mejor que cualquier alcohol que pueda tomar.

¿Y si ahora mismo voy a su casa en este estado? ¿Me recibirá con una sonrisa fingida? ¿una sonrisa sincera de las que secretamente añoro? ¿una mirada de puro odio?

Ya ni me importa. Cualquiera de ellas estaría bien si yo provoco tal reacción.

¿Y si le retó? ¿Y si me muestro arrogante y le desafió? ¿Y si dejo escapar de mi interior al sanguinario pirata que fui, y le hago todo aquello que una vez deseé hacerle cuando estuvo a mi merced, indefenso y deseable?

Esas cosas prohibidas que pensé hacerle al verle allí, atado y con sus ropas rasgadas que dejaban entrever su cuerpo. Aquellas cosas sucias que pasaron por mi mente y por las que me reproché durante toda la noche, creyéndolas indecentes y nada castas, impropias de mí.

Pensamientos extraños que tanto me esforcé en olvidar y retener.

Si ahora voy hacia él, le tiró al suelo, le ató y le obligo a ser mio ... ¿Me despreciará entonces? ¿Luchará y cederá ante mí?

…

¿Me aceptará? …

Quizás, también se sienta solo. Quizás él también me desea.

Quizás … solo quizás, él también quedó prendado del encanto que esconde un sentimiento que nada tiene que ver con la magia, pero sin embargo, tiene algo mágico, atrayente, hipnotizante … Un sentimiento que nos une desde aquel momento, cuando prisionero y pirata se encontraron, y dos pares de ojos verdes se miraron fijamente, tan cerca que parecieron fundirse en uno solo; cuando dos grilletes encadenaban sus muñecas, y las cadenas, además de unir sus brazos y pies, unieron a dos rivales y dos corazones; aunque ninguno lo admitiese jamas.

Sonreí malicioso y tomé mi último trago. Un brillo enigmático en mis ojos y una pícara sonrisa aparecieron en mi rostro mientras dejaba el bar e iba rumbo a la casa de mi ex-rival, la fuente de mi odio, la cura de mi ser y el objeto de mi secreta y prohibida pasión.

* * *

¡Vamos Iggy! ¡VE TOTALMENTE BORRACHO A SU CASA Y HAZ LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER! xDDD ¡Enséñales a todos tu gran potencial como seme piratesco! 8D

Pobre de España cuando le encuentre xD le espera una _"violacion-que-en-realidad-no-es-violación-pero-queda-más-interesante-si-digo-la-palabra-violar" x3_

(1*) -_¿Qué quien es **Blas de Lezo**? ...** ¡****ES DIOS !****!**_ … ok … no, pero esta cerca de serlo. En realidad, fue un marino que podría haberle hecho sombra al mismísimo Nelson. Con un puñado de españoles (_que no superaban los 3600_) y con 6 míseros navíos de guerra se enfrentó a la flota inglesa de esa época, que fue la segunda flota mas grande de todos los tiempos y que superaba muchísimo en cantidad a la antigua Armada Invencible española _(2.000 cañones dispuestos en 186 barcos, navíos de guerra, fragatas, brulotes y buques de transporte, y 23.600 combatientes, con 4.000 reclutas bajo las órdenes de Lawrence Washington, medio hermano del futuro libertador George Washington)_

¿Y perdió contra semejante flota inglesa? Pues NO, ganó haciendo uso de su experiencia y una buena estrategia de guerra. En serio, ¿Saben lo que es ganar a una flota gigante con tan pocos recursos? o.O Esta derrota fue épica, ya que los ingleses se anticiparon y mandaron una carta diciendo que ya habían ganado, sin ganar aun, porque estaban convencidos de su victoria … imagínense las caras que pondrían después o.O

Sin embargo, este pobre hombre, Blas de Lezo, cayó en el olvido y ningún español se acuerda de él o sabe siquiera sobre la existencia de esta batalla. Además, esta derrota inglesa fue borrada o silenciada por los ingleses hasta el punto de que si alguien la mencionaba era ejecutado ( Ya se sabe que la gente de esa época era así, sea de donde sea )

**_¿Y por qué nombro a este hombre y esta guerra? _**Porque me obligaron a leer un libro de él y pensé que era aburrido, pero luego me encantó. Me conmovió y me dio muchisima pena su injusto y triste final, cayendo enfermo y siendo olvidado por todos sin ningún reconocimiento; así que quise nombrarlo (busquen _"batalla de Cartagena de Indias" _o _"Blas de Lezo y guerra de la oreja de Jenkins" _en youtube o google para mas información. Fue en el siglo XVIII, creo)

Realmente es muy injusto que alguien ponga en grave riesgo su vida por su país y lo lleve a la victoria para luego morirse y que el mérito se lo lleve otro, mientras que hoy en día sale por la tele algún idiota haciendo lo único que sabe hacer (o sea, hacer el idiota, cofcofeldelChikiChikicofcof) y tenga fama, dinero y halagos por no hacer más que el imbecil. ¡Dios, que asco de sociedad!

En fin, me conmovió mucho el libro de este hombre y me encanta la pareja, así que tuve que escribir esto. Por cierto, _¡no se les ocurra estudiar historia con Hetalia_! xD, gracias a ese libro pude notar algunos errores historicos en la serie. ^^U

Bueno ... solo me queda decir una cosa: HAGAN EL AMOR Y NO LA GUERRA xDD


End file.
